


Hound Dog of the Military

by OCWotchny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, first actual mlm porn im putting on here too, for once in your life give morgan's ass a break, jack keep it in your fuckin pants, nice, oh my god porn, this is like good ass graphic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCWotchny/pseuds/OCWotchny
Summary: Jack Morrison had sex once, maybe twice every few years. It wasn't a thing he could just do as Strike-Commander. That is, until he meets his boyfriend-fiancé-husband, Morgan, and figures out just how good sex can actually be. He may or may not get out of hand with it.[Aka, I wanted to write some smut of this pairing because fuck you, I can do that. Obv, Porn Holy Shit 18+.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> haaaahahahahahaahahahaa
> 
> this is a thing because my good friend sapphixxx said jack would totally be an absolute sex addict after he actually gets it on with morgan-- like, every night, bothering him at work, trying in dressing rooms or back streets. absolutely insatiable.
> 
> naturally, i agreed

Morgan starts to suspect there being a problem around the time Jack seduces him in his office.

Their sex life had taken off immediately after the first night, and the Commander could hardly keep his hands off of Morgan in the bedroom. It wasn’t particularly worrying--  the sex was  _ amazing _ , for one thing, and for two, it was never a quick round just to satisfy Jack’s libido. Jack was a gentleman, after all, and made it his personal mission to get Morgan off every time. 

This time is a bit different, however; a routine visit to HQ was how it started out. Morgan had time off of work, and wanted to go and say hi to his boyfriend. They’d been dating a month and a half at that point, and it was going great-- they were a bit close considering the time they’d been together, but there wasn’t any unnecessary tension or bickering that would indicate stress.

Jack was busy when Morgan came in, so the writer only gave a quiet wave when he walked through the door, closing it behind him and circling around to take a seat on the desk. Jack, still listening to whoever was talking on the phone, spares him a glance and a smile before his brows furrow once more and he goes back to focusing on his conversation. 

When it’s over, he looks over at Morgan puts a hand on his thigh, rubbing it with a yawn. Morgan covers it with his own hand. 

“... ‘S is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here? Thought I’d see you later on,” he questions. Morgan shrugs. “I had time. Got off early and whatnot, and just wanted to stop by. How’s your day been so far, dear?”

Jack nods in thought at the answer, and then groans at the question. “A headache, for damn sure. There’s been this huge issue, something over financials and a new program…”

In all honesty, if he understood what half of it meant, Morgan probably knew enough about Overwatch to completely shut it down. Jack kind of counted on this fact-- that he didn’t really get what he was talking about-- but it was also a symbol of trust, and Morgan appreciated it. That still didn’t change that he had no clue what was going on, and it was because of this that he only half-listened; there’s a nod here, a sympathetic noise there, the usual. Eventually, though, the rough baritone of Jack’s voice stops, and Morgan comes to once again to see the blonde staring at him with some silly, dreamy expression.

“What?” he asks, a little self conscious. Jack hums, reaching up and cupping his cheek in a large, calloused hand and stroking it with his thumb.

“... Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” he finally answers. “That’s what I’m going to call you, from now on-- beautiful, so I can remind you every day.”

Morgan snickers, but can’t help himself from swooning over the complement. “You’re a sap, Jack Morrison.”

Even still, he leans forward and presses his lips against his lover’s, shifting from the desk to Jack’s lap. He hikes up his legs, knees on either side of the soldier’s waist, and the man underneath him brings his hands to his hips. They give a good, strong squeeze, and Morgan jumps; the sudden pressure is a little exciting.

Things are getting heated up pretty quickly, and he’s just barely snaked his arms around Jack’s neck that his ass is getting palmed and kneaded by thick, strong fingers. Morgan lets out a groan and bucks against the touches, and then Jack is pushing his hips up and grinding his clothed erection against Morgan’s covered ass. The kiss is broken when the Commander pulls back and looks at him, bouncing the brunette once with a smirk before getting a tad sheepish and looking up.

“I… Er, don’t suppose you’d be willing to take care of this?” he begs, and Morgan shines-- pressing another quick kiss to the man’s lips.

“I think I can do something about it,” he whispers, and then he’s sliding down, off of the chair and onto the floor in front of Jack. Nimble, dexterous fingers undo a button clasp and a zipper, and Morgan palms the impressive bulge of his underwear when it’s exposed; leaning forward and pressing the heat of his mouth against the side of a thick, covered member with a hum. Jack sighs, a pleased grin coming over his face as he lets his head fall back. 

Morgan brings both of his hands up to Jack’s navel, pushing upwards and running his palms across chiselled abs with a groan, and the vibrations around Jack’s cock draws a gasp out of him that he follows up with a deep laugh. Then, Morgan brings his hands back down, curling his fingers under the hem of the Commander’s boxers and pulling down, releasing his aching hard-on from its confines. 

When Jack looks back down, he finds a pair of bright green, wide eyes staring back up at him, matched with a cute, round face. The fact that it’s right next to the ten-inch, thick dick he sported sends a shudder of arousal through his core, and he reaches down to cup the side of Morgan’s face, stroking his thumb underneath his eye. Gently, Jack guides his boyfriend’s head up, so that his cockhead was at Morgan’s lips, and he coaxes him down onto it. Immediately, he lolls back again at the warm, wet sensation, a rich groan pouring out of his mouth with the motion.

Morgan gets to work, sucking hard at the tip of Jack’s erection and taking the length further into his mouth, making a pattern of bobbing his head up and down the shaft, swirling his tongue around the crown whenever he comes back up. 

Jack is loving it, his hand coming to the back of Morgan’s head and moving with him. He lets out small noises whenever extra attention is given to any specific area, and it’s all going great until a knock on the door makes them both jump out of their skin.

Scrambling to try and look somewhat decent, Jack shushes Morgan once, and scoots him back further under his desk. Morgan grunts, and tries his best to get comfortable cramped underneath everything, but still doesn’t stop the treatment he was giving Jack’s dick.

With a shudder at the continuous touches, Jack manages a shaky, “Come in--!”, and the door opens. Under the desk, Morgan smirks.

Thankfully, it’s just some grunt worker, and not anyone who knew Jack personally. That makes it a little easier. 

“Sorry to interrupt, sir, but I had to come in and deliver these to you,” the woman says, and Jack shakes his head, gesturing for her to come in further. 

“Not at all; Wha- _ at! _ \- do you have to give me...?” He grunts, jumping when Morgan digs his tongue into the slit. The worker frowns, but doesn’t comment on the crack of his voice.

“Uh… A few documents, from the engineering department, sir. They’re asking for permission to--”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Jack moans, interrupting her mid-sentence. She looks a little concerned at the noise, and raises an eyebrow in question.

“S-sorry,” Jack splutters, bringing up his hands in defense. “E-er, charlie horse, you know? They’re a real pain…!”

The excuse seems to work, but unfortunately, the woman pushes the matter. “Do you need anything, sir…? A glass of water, a nurse to call in…?

Underneath, Morgan feels more in control than he’s ever been in his life. Feeling a little more gutsy, he deepthroats the large member he’d been sucking on, taking it down his throat until his lips are at the base. There, he rubs his tongue along the underside of the shaft, and Jack let’s out a choked cry.

“ _ Fuc--  _ **_ha!_ ** ” he groans, and the messenger looks shocked. Jack flushes, holding up his hand and wincing. “It-- It caught when I straightened my leg-! Can you come back at anoth-- _ her!--  _ time…?!”

The poor, oblivious girl frowns, backing up towards the door. “Are you sure you don’t need help, sir..? It sounds pretty ba--”

“ **_Go!_ ** ” Jack commands, pointing towards the door. She scampers out, and it slams shut. Almost immediately, Jack is pushing his chair out from under the desk, and pulling Morgan up by his collar, sitting him on the desk.

“The  _ fuck _ are you trying to do to me, Morgan?!” He growls, jerking him once. Morgan, undeterred, brings his hand up to grab Jack’s wrist, and he laughs once between out-of-breath pants. 

“Am… I too much for you, Morrison?” he purrs, gazing back into Jack’s fired up glare with the most sultry expression he can manage. There’s a minute of silence, and Jack looks Morgan up and down; his swollen, red lips, the heavy flush in his cheeks from lack of air and the heat, his slightly-crazed hair, the steady rise and fall of his chest, and then he’s rumbling, from deep in his chest, “ _ God, you’re so fuckin’ hot,” _  and pushing forward to claim Morgan’s lips. 

They’re both tearing at each other, struggling to get layers of clothes off. Morgan is fully nude within seconds, and Jack only unbuttons his top and shirks his jeans down halfway past his thighs. It’s so heated and passionate, and Morgan is so dazed that the next flurry of movement is a blur, and he only really comes-to when Jack is prodding his mouth with three thick fingers, and he takes them into his mouth gladly.

“You’re sexy as hell when you’re suckin’ on something, babe,” he purrs, and Morgan groans around the digits in his mouth, curling his tongue around the lengths of them to coat them evenly. 

In the next ten seconds, Jack has two fingers working their way into his ass, and he bends over the desk with a sharp gasp. Starting slow has never been the soldier’s way of doing things, and he gets to work on scissoring and curling his fingers in the tight hole to stretch it open. He pokes and prods at soft, fleshy walls, and Morgan lets out a half-sob when a third finger is introduced, stretching him even further. 

“Oh, fuck,  _ Jack,” _ he cries, arching his back as he pushes his hips against the touches. A fluid grind back pushes all three fingers against his sweet spot, and the noise he makes tells Jack all he needs to know That’s where the blonde presses against from then on, pushing his fingers against it. He pulls his fingers out halfway before thrusting them back in, and the sick noise is so utterly lewd and  _ arousing  _ that Morgan nearly cums right there, his own hard-on leaking against the desk untouched. Jack brings his other hand to Morgan’s ass, squeezing at the thick, fat bubble before snaking it around his hip and forcing him to ride his fingers. Morgan curls his toes and gasps, making sweet noises every time Jack pushes all the way into the knuckle.

Finally, they’re pulled out, and the Commander holds his cock in his wet, sticky hand, smacking the thick, long length once or twice against Morgan’s hole and pushing up the crack, rubbing the underside of his cock along the wet opening. Morgan is convinced he’s trying to kill him.

“ _ Please,” _ he moans again, and Jack growls, lining his cock up with the stretched hole and pushing in, not stopping until he sinks all the way into the base.

Every time, the massive length is something Morgan has to get used to, and that’s what he’s doing now; pressing flat against the table and gasping, sweat dripping down his back as he spreads his legs even wider. 

“Gotta fuck you,” Jack rasps, trying to keep from bucking his hips into the tight ass he had shoved his dick into. He brings his hands to the hips of the man beneath him and takes a tight hold, rubbing his thumbs along the upper curvatures of Morgan’s asscheeks.

“Tell me when I can move, baby-- come on, let me fuck you like you need it,” he mutters, and Morgan whines, pushing his hips back against Jack’s chiseled v-line and canting;  _ “Please fuck me, please, Jack hurry up--” _

The soldier, naturally, obliges, pulling back and snapping his hips forward in a hard, quick thrust. Morgan practically screams, his fingers scrambling across the wood desk for something to grab onto, some kind of purchase. The pace is set quickly, with Jack slamming his cock into Morgan with huge, sweeping thrusts, letting his groin settle between the perfect globes of his lover’s ass before pulling back out to the ridge of the head of his cock and doing it again, throwing his head towards the ceiling with a grin and chuckling. The only noises then are his labored breathing, Morgan’s steady harsh gasps that tear out with each thrust, and the jangle of Jack’s belt buckle that sounds with every time Jack fucks his dick back into the tight hole he was tearing up, until the phone rings. 

The noise startles both of them, and Jack looks down at Morgan with a sadistic grin. Morgan gives him back a glare that could melt glass, daring him to do what was on both of their minds.

Of course, he does. 

He brings his finger to the sly smirk he has on his face with a ‘ _ Shh,’ _ and presses a button on the holder next to Morgan’s ear with an easy, “Hello?”

_ “Ana, here,”  _ the speaker sounds out, and Morgan turns his head away from it instantly, biting his lip to try not to let himself be heard.

“What’dya need, Ana?” Jack asks, changing the angle of his thrusts so that the head of his cock rubs up against Morgan’s walls with a terrifying precision, and the man below him spasms.

“ _ Just a status update on that thing I sent you earlier. How’s it going?” _

Jack thinks on this for a second, before the ever-present smirk on his face gets even more devious. “Oh, that thing? Should be done soon. I’m taking a break because Morgan stopped by, but when he gets out I’ll get back to work.”

_ “Oh, Morgan’s there? Hello, Morgan! I’d come and say hi, but I’m tied up at the moment. How are you?” _

Every single god and deity is called upon by Morgan to give Jack Morrison hell for this.

“Hi, Ana! I-I’m-- I’m good…! Just, wanted to come and--  _ Ah!” _

The last thrust of Jack’s had hammered his dick straight into Morgan’s prostate, but what made it worse was that he  _ kept it there _ , grinding his balls into Morgan’s ass as he steadily pushed his member against the sweet spot, holding Morgan’s hips in place with one hand. The continuous stimulation is pushing sweet, delectable noises out of Morgan’s mouth, and they tumble out in a series of breathy, high-pitched whines and curses.

Jack snickers, faking a concerned hiss. “Ooh, shit. Sorry, Morgan stubbed his toe against the desk-- Damn, babe, that looks pretty bad. Are you bleeding…? Hey, Ana, I’ll see you later. I’m gonna take care of this,” he finishes, absolutely loving the look Morgan was giving him. Ana laughs on the other end.

_ “Ouch, sounds like it hurts. Feel better, Morgan-- I’m sure Jack will kiss it better.” _

“You know it,” Jack purrs, delivering another sharp thrust into Morgan’s ass. 

They say their goodbyes, and Jack hits another button on the receiver to end the call. From there, he snakes his arm around Morgan’s neck and pulls him up, arching the man’s back as he continues to deliver devastating blows to his boyfriend’s aching hole.

“Your ass is so fucking nice,” he grumbles, and Morgan gasps, the dirty talk only turning him on even further. “Think you deserve a reward for keeping it cool-- Fuck, I’m about to blow here in a second…”

Morgan lets out a choked sob, the heavy pounding his sweet spot was getting and the husky voice in his ear proving too much, and he cries out for Jack one last time before spasming and letting his release flood out, cumming onto the floor beneath the desk. Jack groans, the tight channel around his dick pushing him over the edge, and he pushes in as far as he can go before emptying his load, spitting out cum into the brunette’s ass with several spurts.

They both slump onto the desk, and Jack maneuvers Morgan’s head to the side so he can give him a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss, fucking into his ass a few more times before pulling out. The action causes Morgan to gasp, and he shudders at the feeling of Jack’s release leaking out against his thighs. 

After a few minutes of rest, Jack opens a drawer and pulls out a container of cleaning towels, tearing a few out and mopping up as much of the mess as he can. The rags are thrown into the trash, and he pulls back up his pants with a huff. 

As soon as Morgan is dressed, he turns around and slugs Jack in the shoulder as hard as he can. Jack yelps, and rubs his arm at the sore spot. “Ow! What the hell, babe?!”

Morgan glowers, daring him to act surprised. “If you ever pull that shit again without warning, I will tell every paper in the world that you had your cock in my mouth when some innocent girl came in here in your workplace.”

“Oh, come on!” Jack protests, unable to help the grin on his face. “It was hot, wasn’t it? Besides, you’re the one who kept going when she came in. The phone call was just payback.”

Morgan thinks on this for a minute, before finally rolling his eyes and grumbling. “... Yeah, I guess it was pretty good.”

Jack chuckles, pulling the man in for an embrace. “Pretty  _ great _ , you mean. Easily, the best sex we’ve had… I’ll make it up to you when I get home, either way. How about that…? We’ll take a bath, I’ll give you a massage….?”

The offer is too good to pass up, especially considering how sore he’ll be from being shoved underneath a desk and then the rough treatment after. 

“Mm… Deal. Will you watch a movie with me after? I think there’s popcorn in the pantry, and there’s a bunch of marathons on this week for something.”

“Of course,” Jack hums, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead and holding his head in his hands. He stares down at the writer with a sweet, gentle smile, and it makes all of Morgan’s irritation with him wash away. 

“Whatever you want, beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> writing this has me thirsting hardcore


End file.
